Squiz di Angelo
Squiz di Angelo - czarownica wiatru, ma 14 lat. Dziewczyna jest przybraną siostrą Cloudii i Skylar. Ma także starszego brata, Thundera. Dziewczyna nie posiada matki, która rozwiodła się z jej tatą, kiedy mała była dzieckiem. Ma natomiast macochę - jest nią mama bliźniaczek di Angelo. Czarownica jest zapaloną skaterką, uwielbia czytać komiksy i nagrywa nawet filmy do FearTube'a. Posiada białego gołębia o imieniu Fluffy Bluff. Przyjaźni się z Joy Maleficient i Cirrusem Eatherem. Music Theme: Call The Pollice Osobowość Squiz jest przeważnie nieusłuchana i lubi robić co chce. Nie cierpi być na drugim miejscu, co sprawia, że jest także ambitna. Większość swojego wolnego czasu spędza na zabawie, nie lubi dotrzymywać obowiązków domowych. Ale pomimo wszystko jest lojalna wobec przyjaciół i potrafi dotrzymywać towarzystwa. Często swoje zachowanie tłumaczy jako "kwestia dojrzewania", co czasem działa, czasem nie. Lubi się chwalić, ale mało kto z rodziny ma ochotę słuchać jej długich wykładów o deskorolkach i komiksach. Squiz uwielbia sporty ekstremalne, rywalizację i dużo akcji. Nagrywa filmy na FearTube'a, ma nadzieję zostać kiedyś dziennikarką sportową. Mało tego gra w gry online, zwłaszcza w League of Monsters. Zdarza jej się przeklinać. Wygląd Squiz ma długie blond włosy, najczęściej rozpuszczone lub zaplecione w warkocz. Poza tym ma prawie zupełnie białą skórę, jednak na twarzy ma morze piegów. Ma niebieskie oczy. Dziewczyna jest niższa od przeciętnych naslotatków. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxSkylar jest czarownicą wiatru. Ogólnie mówiąc, czarownica to osoba, która uprawia białą lub czarną magię. Często uważana jest za złą. Żeby jednak używać mocy magii, trzeba się z darem magii urodzić. Czarownica to zupełnie inny gatunek niż czarodziejka, gdyż są one uważane za złe. Czarodziejki używają głównie Wody i Ziemi, bo żywioły te są im wierne, a że sprzeciwiły się normalsom, którzy preferowali Ogień i Wiatr, dwa ostatnie zostały przy Czarownicach. Relacje Rodzina Squiz jest córką czarowników wiatru. Jednak jej matka rozstała się z ojcem kiedy Squiz była mała. Po dwóch latach ojciec Squiz, Sylvain di Angelo poznał Blind Soulgold, matkę Cloudii i Skylar. Zarówno Squiz jak i Thunder sceptycznie podchodzili do tej kwestii, jednak nie mieli za wiele do powiedzenia. Squiz ma starszego brata, Thundera, za którym nie przepada. Poza tym ma dwie przybrane starsze siostry, bliźniaczki - Cloudia i Skylar. Ma również trójkę przyrodniego pół-rodzeństwa. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Squiz są diablica Joy Maleficient, gdzie obie mają naturę problematyczek oraz jej kuzyn, Cirrus Eather, który jest jej partnerem na FearTubie i na skatingu. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się także z narzeczoną Thundera, Samanthą. Ma także wielu internetowych znajomych. (czekam na propozycje przyjaźni, zwłaszcza skaterów) Miłość Aktualnie Squiz uważa, że nie ma potrzeby się angażować w "przesłodzone związki, które na pewno się rozpadną". Zwierzak Squiz ma białego gołebia w ciemne plamki, który nazywa się Fluffy Bluff. Stroje Basic Squiz.png *'Linia: '''Basic *'Występowanie: prawie zawsze *'Komentarz: '"Mam nadzieję, że to dobry strój do skatingu? Dziewczyna ma długie, sięgające bioder rozpuszczone włosy, jednak jedno pasmo ma związane w krótki warkocz. Na głowie dziewczyna nosi niebiesko-szarą basebollówkę. Jej ubranie składa się z croptopu w błękitnym kolorze i nadrukiem Cloud Company. Nałożone ma na niego ciemnoszare bolerko z długimi rękawami i wysokim kołnierzem. Spodnie dziewczyny to ciemnoniebieskie dzwony z błękitnym paskiem w fioletowe diamenty. U dołu spodnie mają obszycia z fioletowej nitki. Buty Squiz są w ciemnoszarym i błękitnym kolorze z granatowym koturnem i fioletowymi sznurówkami. Dodatkowo na dłoniach Squiz nosi rękawiczki do jazdy na deskorolce. Do lalki dołączono białego gołębia oraz deskorolkę w wymiarowe, kanciaste wzory. Defenders of the Light SquizDOTL.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'granatowy *'Towarzysz: 'Tenshi *'Broń: 'Podwójny sztylet W tej serii włosy Squiz są w kolorze blond i bardzo krótkie, jednak posiada dla warkocze sięgające do ramion. Jest także pojedyncze błękitne pasemko. Squiz ma na sobie koszulkę na jedno ramię z luźnym rękawem w kolorze granatowym z gwiazdą i napisem "Star". Pod spodem ma przylegający podkoszulek w szarym kolorze. Nosi także błękitną spódnicę i granatowe leginsy. Jej buty to szare kozaki na koturnie z jednym złotym paskiem. Do lalki dołączono podwójny sztylet oraz białego gołębia - Tenshi. Mecha Monsters SquizMM.png *'Linia '- Mecha Monsters *'Inspiracja '-'' Miku Hatsune *'Komunikat '- "Aby zdobyć sławę, trzeba najpierw na nią zapracować." W tej wersji skóra Squiz jest metalowa i błyszcząca, zaś na nogach i rękach widnieją złączenia. Również oczy dziewczyny się zmieniły i są teraz jak obiektywy aparatu w szarym kolorze z granatowymi źrenicami. Squiz ma bardzo długie włosy spięte czarnymi i różowymi gumkami w dwa kucyki. Poza tym na głowie bohaterki widnieją szare słuchawki z mikrofonem. Ubranie Squiz składa się z bezrękawnika w błękitnym kolorze, granatowego krawatu oraz krótkiej, szare spódniczki z granatowymi wykończeniami. Buty Squiz są ciemnoszare, na niebieskim koturnie i sięgają jej aż do ud. Makijaż dziewczyny to lawendowy cień do powiek i lawendowe usta. Squiz swoim wyglądem przypomina vocaloida - Miku Hatsune. Zdolności Będąc czarownicą wiatru, Squiz potrafi: *'Aerokineza '- dzięki swojej mocy Squiz może kontrolować powietrze i pogodę, ale tylko w niewielkim stopniu *'Dematerializacja '- Squiz może w dowolnej chwili zniknąć, zamieniając się w powietrze *'Elektrogeneza '- kiedy się złości, Squiz może wygenerować elektryczność jak błyskawice Umiejętności *'Skating '- Squiz umie jeździć na deskorolce *'Rysowanie '- czarownica umie rysować, co wykorzystuje do tworzenia własnych komiksów *'''Video Filming - Squiz od czasu do czasu filmuje swoje tricki na FearTube'a. Zainteresowania Podstawowymi zainteresowaniami Squiz jest skating oraz komiksy. Poza tym lubi rysować oraz ma co nieco smykałki do mody ulicznej (włączając w to także taniec uliczny oraz graffiti). Cytaty *''Jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się pożycza bez pytania i już się ma!'' *''Kupisz mi komiks? (słodkieoczkamode on) *''Kolejki nie są złe. Martwić się należy gdy ich nie ma, bo to znaczy, że komiks jest do bani! Galeria Joy-i-Squiz.png Moodboardsquiz.jpg|Moddboard by Ejyh SquizIcon.png Ciekawostki *Posiada całkiem sporą kolekcję komiksów. *Ma w oczach przebłysk symbolu "play" oraz "pause". *Posiada konto na FearTubie. *Jej koszulka posiada logo Cloud Company. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dawn City